30 years in Azkaban
by lavenderbrown47
Summary: Mercy Lestrange (no realtion to Bellatrix) was sent to Azkaban for 30 year when she was 15. What could she have possibly done to deserve this? Read and find out. NO DRACO MALFOY LOVERS PLEASE, YOU"LL REGRET IT This contain, NON GRAPHIC RAPE. This is a On


Mercy's cell was dark, grime in every corner. It smelled, no it wreaked. In one corner there were bits of old food she hadn't yet eaten, in the other, her makeshift lavatory.

Today she didn't care about anything at all. Today was her Release Day. The day She would be free to roam the outside world for the first time in 30 years. Mercy had been in Azkaban for killing Draco Malfoy.

The next best thing about today was that 2 hours earlier, the dementors had to leave the corridor where her cell was. This was a law instated so that the prisoner had time to regain some of their sanity.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. This was given to her, through an owl, the day before, as required by law.

i Madam Mercy Britney Lestrange had been sentenced to 30 year in Azkaban Prison for the death of Draco Lucius Malfoy on the 23rd of May at 3:46 a.m. in North Scotland. As a reminder to the dementors, you are to remove yourself from the corridors surrounding Ms. Lestrange's cell exactly 12 hours before release. This is in accordance to The Decree of Prisoners, Section 4A Paragraph C.

Signed

Cornelius Fudge /i 

Mercy had laughed when she saw this letter, i Like 12 hours would make a difference, /i But now she could dwell on the memory that sent her here, without fear of it being sucked out.

She shut her eyes and dreamed of the night IT happened.

Mercy had been a fifth year at the time. She had auburn hair that went just to her shoulders. She usually wore it in a half ponytail.

She was supposed to be writing a practice essay for her O.W.L.s on Switching Spells for Transfiguration. With a sigh she looked down on her paper and read what she wrote:

i The Switching Spell is immensely complicated. It requires much concentration on Mrs. Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Mercy Malfoy, Mrs. Mercy Draco Malfoy. /i 

"Mercy!" Donna Nashanti one of her friends said to her. "Just go and ask him out already, before you ruin all of your homework."

"Do you think he would say 'yes'?" Mercy asked her friend.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't he go out with you? You are absolutely gorgeous." Donna complimented her.

"Okay," Mercy replied happily. She dug in her bag and pulled out a brush, she ran it through her hair, stood up straightened her robes and started towards Malfoy.

As she got closer to him her heart started to race, She began to think to herself i What if he says no, and I'll look like an idiot. Calm down, /i said another voice, i the worst he can say is no. Yeah, the worst he can say is no. /i Mercy kept repeating that in her head, and before she knew it, she was standing in front of Draco.

He was a God. He sat in his chair like it was a thrown. His white blonde hair slicked back, as usual, pale face, which rarely had any color, and a bossy, evil aura all around him. He was the best guy to ever walk into Hogwarts.

"Yes?" came the voice of her idol.

Snapping back into reality Mercy stared into his eyes and couldn't help thinking to herself i Deep sea, so much is know, but yet more is a mystery /i 

"Draco, will you go out with me?" Mercy asked in a confident voice.

"Wook guys, see can tawk." Draco said in a baby voice. "See sinks see can go a be my goofwend. Isn't dat coot?"

"Mary," He said returning to his normal voice. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last half-blood on the planet."

Surrounding Slytherin started to laugh, Mercy's face turned red with embarrassment. On her heel, Mercy turned and walked quickly back to her table.

"Are you going to be okay?" Donna asked her as she approached.

"I'm fine," Mercy muttered. She picked up her bag, and headed to her bed in her dormitory. Mercy started to cry, like she had never cried before. This guy who she idolized for the last 5 years would never even CONSIDER being her boyfriend.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. The perfect ways to get him back at him. There would be no way for him to return this either. Mercy spent the next few hours devising the plan in her head. It wasn't until a little after 3 a.m. did she finished her plans, and had her backpack packed.

She walked across the common room to the boys' dormitory and opened the door. There were 4 other beds besides Draco's and his was easy to spot because it had a large silk banner across it that said "Malfoy".

To make sure that the other boys didn't wake up because of her and Malfoy, Mercy put the Impertubable Curse on his bed. This made it sound proof and also wall like so no one would see what was going on.

She climbed on his bed and he instantly awoke. "Silencio" she said to him before he could say anything, him talking was NOT part of the plan.

"You humiliated me in front of the whole House," She started without and introduction, "You made fun of my blood, in front of EVERYONE, now you will pay." She put more and more stress on every syllable. "But you see Draco, I'm not just going to kill you right away, No, I'm going to have some fun with you."

Draco made a move to run out of his bed.

"Incarcerous," she said almost lazily. Draco fell back as invisible robes tied him to his bed.

"Imperious," she told him. She had put an Unforgivable Curse on him; he now was under her control.

"Take off your clothes." Of course he did that. She pulled the curse off him now. Mercy wanted to show him No mercy in what she did next by making him conscious.

After a few seconds of activity she let out a pleasurable cry. Twenty minutes of that was boring her. Even though she was raping someone it would have been more fun if he wanted it also. She turned to do the last part of her plan. The part that involved killing that son on a bitch.

"Now Draco," she told while she wiped the sweat off her face with his blankets. "I hope you had a pleasurable expierence because never again will you do that again."

Mercy pulled the knife out of her bag, and in one swift motion, she slit Draco's throat. Because there was the Impertubable Curse on the bed, Draco's last thoughts were i why don't they help me? /i 

Mercy was found the next morning with blood stained on her fingers. Draco's head was sitting next to her. Two weeks later Mercy was told she would be spending the next 30 years in Azkaban, because she has used a knife on Draco rather than her wand. Not one teacher or student could remember a student ever being sent to Azkaban while still in school

A clank of metal woke Mercy up.

"Your free to go, a boat is waiting for you outside." Cornelius Fudge told her.

She turned to the wall and kissed it, "I'll be back, I promise," was whispered before she walked out of the cell for the first time in 30 years with Fudge following close behind her.


End file.
